


Jealous?

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Klance smut, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), klance, klancesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Lance wasn’t jealous of Keith talking to some alien named Tyrin... was he? Then why did he invite himself on their walk?





	Jealous?

“So you do more undercover missions now then?” Tyrin asked. Keith nodded to the alien. 

“I guess you could call it that,” he said.

“Wow that’s incredible! First a Paladin and how a Blade member, truly incredible,” Tyrin beamed, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders. At first Keith tensed up but relaxed when he noticed Tyrin’s smile. It reminded him of Lance, which made his chest suddenly feel tighter. Keith brushed off the feeling and smiled softly back. 

“Incredible huh?” He asked. Tyrin laughed softly.

“Would you like to go on a walk? With me, that is,” he asked, “there’s a beautiful trail right around this area, I could show you the beauty of my planet.” 

“Oh, uh, sure as long as—” Keith started to say before he was cut off. 

“Hey Mullet, who’s your friend?” Lance asked, smiling and sending a wink towards Tyrin. 

“This is Tyrin, Tyrin this is Lance,” Keith sighed. Lance extended his hand out towards Tyrin. 

“Hey,” He said with a grin. Tyrin took Lance’s hand and shook it.

“The Red Paladin of Voltron, it is a pleasure,” Tyrin smiled, but quickly averted his gaze back to Keith. 

“So would you be interested?” He asked again. 

“Would he be interested in what?” Lance asked, pulling his hand back to cross his arms, looking suspiciously at Tyrin. 

“He was just asking me to go for a walk before you interrupted,” Keith said, giving Lance a sideways glare. 

“Oh! Well we would love to!” Lance exclaimed, pulling Keith up by his arm. 

“What do you mean, ‘we’?” Keith asked with a huff. 

“I mean that I would also like to go on this walk,” Lance declared, moving his hands to his hips proudly. 

“Oh, of course, Red Paladin you can join as well,” Tyrin said, his smiling weakening a little though. 

“Lance there’s so many pretty girls here for you to flirt with though,” Keith said, gesturing to the girls that were talking to Pidge and Hunk. Lance shrugged. 

“Nah, as beautiful as they are, I think a walk would do me some good,” he grinned at Keith. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever you say.” 

“Right then, if you two will follow me,” Tyrin said, leading them to a small path. They all walked in silence for awhile before Tyrin perked up and plucked a flower off the side of the path. 

“Keith you must smell this, it is one of the most beautiful scents we have on this planet,” He said, holding it out for Keith. Keith tilted his head but walked over, closing his eyes as he inhaled. He coughed, stumbling back, his head going fuzzy. 

“Keith!” Lance called, quickly grabbing him by the shoulders to steady him. Keith opened his eyes to see Lance, his face overcome with concern. Keith’s lips were tugged into a smile. 

“Lance have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?” He nearly purred, reaching out to touch Lance’s cheek. Lance pulled away almost immediately. He spun to face Tryin, who was glaring at Lance. 

“He was supposed to see me first! Not you!” Tyrin said, “you’ve ruined everything!” 

“What did you do to Keith!?” Lance yelled, grabbing Tyrin by the collar of his shirt. Lance froze when he felt Keith’s body pressing against his backside. He swallowed before releasing Tyrin and turning to face Keith, who was grinning. 

“Keith?! What do you think you’re doing?!” Lance cried, pushing him away gently. Keith pouted. 

“You don’t like me Lance?” He asked, tilting his head. Lance felt his face heating up.

“Wh-what?! Of course I like you Keith, you’re my buddy!” He said nervously, turning back to Tyrin. “Explain! Now!” Tyrin crossed his arms and sighed. 

“The smell of that flower makes someone act on their inner most desires. I was hoping after talking with Keith for a while the flower’s affects would make him want to sleep with me. But I was supposed to be the first thing he saw after smelling it, but instead it was you.” He groaned, “Well now that this night has been a dud for me good luck,” he said, quickly turning with a wave before running off. 

“Wait! How-how do I get him back to norm—” Lance started to shout before Keith was wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders, standing right in front of him now. Lance looked down at Keith, looked at his eyes, that were dark with lust, looked at his lips. God he wanted to kiss them. 

“Laanncee,” Keith whined, his breath hot, “you do like me don’t you?” He asked again. 

“I-uh-I already said I do, we, we’re good teammates and I consider you to be a good friend,” Lance stammered. With the amount of flirting Lance did he could of never been prepared for this. 

“Lance you know what I mean,” Keith whispered, looking up at Lance expectedly. Lance nodded, he knew what Keith meant, but if he said it out loud he couldn’t shrug it off as a joke, he knew that. Keith began to lean forwards, licking his lips. Lance could tell Keith’s eyes were no longer on his, but instead his mouth. Right before Keith was able to kiss Lance, Lance pushed him away by his shoulders.

“Keith this-this isn’t you!” Lance said, backing up a little. Keith followed, until Lance was backed up against a tree. 

“Why didn’t you want us to walk alone?” Keith asked softly. 

“What?” 

“Tyrin and I.” Keith responded.

“Oh.” 

“It’s unlike you to leave a party.” 

“Just wanted to check on you,” Lance said nervously, looking away from Keith, “Tyrin looked… suspicious.” 

“Why? Because he was flirting with me?” Keith asked bluntly. Lance’s eyes snapped back to Keith. 

“What?! N-no! Why would I care if he was flirting with you?!” Lance nearly shouted, his face starting to flush. 

“So you don’t… have any feelings for me? He wasn’t making you jealous?” Keith asked. Lance drew a sharp breath, quickly turning Keith so he was the one pinned against the tree. 

“You think you’re so damn smart huh? Think you have everything figured out? Was that it then? Were you talking to Tyrin to get me jealous?” He asked, pressing himself against Keith. Keith let out a shaky breath. “Well Keith?” 

“I-I wasn’t trying to make you jealous,” Keith breathed, feeling his body growing warm, “I-I swear.” 

“And what’s all this flower bullshit anyways?!” Lance exclaimed, “acting on your most inner desires?” He asked before smirking down at Keith, “it’s me then? I’m your most inner desire?” He asked, lifting a leg to press it firmly against Keith’s crotch. Keith let out a broken moan. He nodded. “Then tell me you want this Keith, tell me I can turn you around and fuck you here against this tree.” He growled, leaning down to run his tongue against Keith’s lips. 

“You-you can,” Keith said quietly. 

“I can what?” 

“You… can fuck me against this tree,” Keith mumbled. Not a second later Lance was pressing his lips roughly to Keith’s. He forced his tongue into Keith’s mouth, rolling it against Keith’s. At the same time the began to pull down Keith’s leggings and boxers, reaching a hand around to prob at Keith’s hole. Lance pulled away from the kiss with a smirk. 

“I can already tell you’re going to be so tight wrapped around my cock,” he whispered, which caused a shiver to go down Keith’s spine. Keith could feel the effects of the flower wearing off, but Lance didn’t need to know that. Lance pulled his fingers away from Keith’s ass and shoved them into Keith’s mouth. “Suck, get them all nice and wet,” He cooed. Keith didn’t need to be told twice, starting to swirl his tongue around Lance’s fingers. Lance yanked them from Keith’s mouth a minute or two later, pressing them against Keith’s entrance. Keith moaned as he felt one of Lance’s fingers easily slip inside of him. 

“I can take them both,” Keith moaned, rolling his hips down as Lance thrust his finger in and out. 

“Oh? Already?” Lance grinned, slipping the second finger inside, “does Keithy like to play with himself?” He teased, starting to scissor open Keith’s hole. Keith only responded with a low moan and a nod. Lance perked up at that. “Oh? So you do play with yourself then…” he whispered lowly, “have you ever thought of me while you did?” Another nod. “Damn Keith, so dirty, I would of never taken you for such a little slut.” Lance purred, suddenly taking his fingers out of Keith and turning him around. Lance unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers to the ground before spitting on his hand and wetting his throbbing cock. He stepped forwards and pressed the head against Keith’s hole, eliciting a moan from the shorter boy. 

“L-Lance please,” Keith whined, “please fuck me,” he said, his voice broken. Lance clicked his tongue.

“Can’t say no to that plea now can I?” He snickered before pressing into Keith more. Keith moaned pressing his hips back to meet Lance’s touch. 

“Fuck! Lance! So-so!” He cried, throwing his head back as Lance thrust all the way inside. 

“So what? Hm Keithy?” Lance teased, pulling back a little before thrusting deep inside again. 

“Big!” Keith gasped, “Lance you’re so big!” He whined.

“Is it good? Is it good Keith? Everything you’d ever fantasized about?” Lance smirked, bringing a hand back to smack Keith’s ass. He watched contently as the skin turned red. 

“So-ah! So good Lance! Better-better than anything I could of fantasized of!” He groaned, holding the tree to keep himself standing up. His legs were shaking beneath him from the pleasure. 

“Such a good boy, fuck Keith you take my cock so well,” Lance moaned, “like you were made to take it.” 

“Lance! Shit! You-you can’t say shit like that! You, you might make me come!” Keith whined, rolling his hips back in time with Lance’s thrusts. 

“Oh so I shouldn’t say how I’ve always dreamed of fucking you? Filling you up with my cock?” Lance purred, “I’ve wanted to just grab you in the halls and pin you against a wall and just fuck you senseless.” 

“Nnghhh! Lance! Pl-please! I-I would let you!” Keith cried, feeling the heat pooling in his lower stomach. “Lance! I’m going to come!”

“Come for me Keith, come for me, come from just my cock!” Lance moaned, his thrusts becoming sporadic as he pushed deep into Keith, coming inside of him. “Ahh! Keith!” He moaned loudly. Keith whined as he came, throwing his head back against Lance’s shoulder. 

“La-aahhnce!” He cried, before panting to catch his breath. Lance pulled out carefully, chest heaving. He pulled his pants and boxers back up as Keith did the same. 

“Wow so..” Lance said as Keith turned to face him, “that.. will you remember any of that after the flower—”

“The effects wore off right before we had sex Lance.” Keith breathed. 

“Oh so—wait! You.. then… you really did want to have sex with me?!” Lance asked, starting to grin. 

“Of course I did you idiot.” Keith mumbled, his face flushing a little. Lance hugged him, kissing his cheek. 

“Be my boyfriend,” Lance said softly, more of a statement than a question. 

“Was that you trying to ask me out?” Keith asked under his breath. Lance heard him. 

“Okay then how about this?” Lance grinned before dropping down on one knee in front of Keith, reaching out for one of Keith’s hands. “Will you, Keith Kogane, be my boyfriend?!” He asked dramatically. Keith laughed, but nodded. 

“Yes I will, Lance McClain.”


End file.
